


Cuenta regresiva.

by JayBirdObsession



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family Issues
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession
Summary: Jason hace un trato con Cronos, ha decidido deshacer el pasado, Bruce nunca sabrá que Jason esta vivo, no volverá de nuevo al una supuesta familia que dejo de serlo antes de su muerte.Cronos acepta, pero hay trampas en el camino que Jason deberá evitar para que los murciélagos no recuperen sus recuerdos de la cámara resguardada por S'aru
Relationships: Essence (DCU)/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Original Character(s), Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 24
Kudos: 38
Collections: Dark Ronin





	1. Chapter 1

-Amado necesito que no te interpongas – demanda Talia con la espada desenfundada, el cuerpo de Ra atrás de ella resguardado por sus asesinos files a ella, habían interrumpido en la cueva por una razón, ir por el pozo artificial que el murciélago había construido mientras en otra mano había destruido cada pozo a su paso.

El batclan está listo para lo ofensiva, Batman no permitirá que Ra vuelva a la vida, su imperio de terror tiene que ser terminado de una vez por todas. – Ra ha tenido el suficiente tiempo para aterrorizar el mundo Talia -Batman advierte con el batarang en mano, no es el único Nightwing, Batgirl, Robin, Red Robin, listos para la batalla. Talia sabe que no ganara esta.

-Madre, sabes que estás en desventaja, acepta tu derrota y solo retírate – Damian sostiene su espada con fuerza, Talia mira a su hijo, aún muy joven para liderar la liga, ella sabe que hay otro candidato o por lo menos pensó que lo tenía, ella le ofreció tomar el liderazgo, tomar la venganza deseosa en contra el quienes lo hirieron, contra quien lo traicionó. Solo que hubo un problema, ella no supo cuando cambio, él solo beso su mejilla como un amante que se despida al alba, le agradeció y dio la vuelta desechando todos los planes de venganza, se ha convertido en algo que superó sus expectativas, había pagado su deuda cuando le salvó la vida a ella y Nyssa, no había nada que Talia pudiera usar para que se quedara. 

Cuando el joven regresó a donde ella lo llevó a calmar la furia del pozo, el lugar que el joven sentía como hogar una vez que sacio su sed de venganza Talia era bienvenida a una alianza, siempre y cuando no favoreciera la tiranía o lastimara inocentes o interviniera sus deberes con los monjes. El Ronin es salvaje, implacable pero justo, asesina solo cuando no hay redención, violadores, psicópatas, monstruos terrenales y no terrenales han probado su espada. Su ultimo maestro fue el despiadado Pai Mei, quien difícilmente tomaba un aprendiz y difícilmente el aprendiz lograba llegar al final, el hombrecillo oriental no tan solo entrenaba el cuerpo, sino también mente, el espíritu, los canalizaba hacia la justicia, no al asesinato. Cuando el elegido regreso, impuro, con sangre en las manos Ducra se encargó que el maestro Pai Mai lo aceptara, la última prueba del elegido fue la más terrible, fue enterrado vivo, un ataúd de madera donde el espacio era tan reducido que el espacio entre su cuerpo y la tapa era solo del tamaño de su palma. El elegido tuvo que aprender a controlar sus miedos y usando la técnica enseñada por Pai Mai de golpe a corta distancia romperla tapa del ataúd. A Talia le sorprendió que el joven no hubiera quedado traumatizado con tal tipo de graduación. Después de el entrenamiento regreso bautizado como Ronin nombre que le designó su maestro, Pai Mai no era un hombre gentil, "Ronin serás, un samurai sin honor, caido de la gracia, rechazado por tu amo" le dijo cuando entregó una de las mejores espadas samurais de toda la tierra, ni siquiera la de Deathstroke era tan fuerte y ligera. Así nació el Ronin, el elegido de All-Caste.

Talia se sintió tan satisfecha de su obra, ella le regaló una nueva identidad civil ligada a ella y él la tomo gustoso, si tan solo hubiera permanecido estar a su lado como cuando la escolto a dejar a Damian con Batman, pero cuando ella corrió al Himalaya en busca de ayuda, el Ronin la recibió con amabilidad, solo que sus palabras coincidan con las de Batman “Talia toma su trono, lidera a la liga, eres un ser más justo que tu padre. Mi lugar es aquí, en All-Caste, no liderando tu liga de asesinos o ayudante a resucitar a tu cruel padre”. 

\- Hijo, tu legado por derecho está en peligro Damian Darhk ha tomado el trono de tu abuelo, si no es derrotado en combate o Ra vuelve a la vida un verdadero tirano gobernará lo que es tuyo. La liga y entonces el mundo estará en guerra y tu representan una amenaza para Darhk. – gritó con ira sacudiendo la espada.

-No tienes amigos poderosos para derrocar a Damian – escudriño Red Robin refiriéndose específicamente al elegido de All-Caste, el Ronin que había intervenido cuando el Widower los atacó evitando que fuera apuñalado en el estómago, un desconocido le brindó la ayuda que Dick le negó llamándolo inestable, loco. En cambio el Ronin lo apoyo, dijo ser aliado esporádico de Talia Al-Ghul según Pru, Talia lo había elegido como el puño del Demonio cuando Talia y Nyssa dieron por muerto a Ra's, pero este obviamente había encontrado la forma de regresar. Aun recordaba cuando el hombre se despidió una vez que lograron encontrar a Batman, el hombre del casco rojo estaba apoyado en una pared "Bien hecho niño" Tim sonrió "¿Te vas?" preguntó con tristeza, el hombre solo se movió una mano "mi trabajo está hecho, el hogar llama. Solo evita que te maten ¿quieres?" y con eso el hombre desapareció de su vista.

\- El elegido no está disponible – admitió Talia, una chispa en sus ojos brillaron – Pero tal vez pueda estar disponible el hombre que reemplazaste – una sonrisa oscura iluminó el rostro de la mujer, sus grandes y rasgados ojos avellana se dirigieron hacia Batman con malicia. A pesar de todo lo que se había dicho esa tarde en su despedida sabía que los murciélagos no le eran tan indiferentes, ¿acaso el amor y el odio no son dos caras de la misma moneda? si lograba dirigir la atención de Damian Darhk hacia los murciélagos tal vez se vería obligado a salir de su escondite.

Red Robin sacudió la cabeza confundido, Batman se quedó congelado. – De que hablas? Yo no he reemplazado a nadie – siseo el joven incómodo.

Talia sin quitar la mirada de Batman respondió – ¡Oh! por supuesto que lo hiciste, ¿no es verdad amado?

Todos los músculos de Batman se pusieron tensos – No se reemplazó a nadie Talia, mi hijo está muerto. – declaró con voz gruesa, los tonos de la ira estaban presententes en ella.

La afirmación sacudió un poco a Damian, había escuchado del segundo Robin, el cuento de advertencia sobre las consecuencias sobre la desobediencia, sin embargo el traje estaba puesto en la cueva, hecho girones y a un con sangre seca, muchas veces había visto a su padre quedarse mirando el traje con una mano apoyada en el cristal de la cruel vitrina. Damian era capaz de competir con cualquier Robin, aun que no lo haría con Dick, lo amaba, le había dado el manto de Robin, había sido como un padre cuando Bruce estaba presuntamente muerto. Pero competir con un muerto era imposible, cuando Damian se excedia su padre lo reprendió, a veces le decía que hasta el imprudente Jason había honrado el manto mejor que él. La raras veces que veía salir a Bruce hacia el cementerio en abril y regresar con ojos hinchados, Damian sabia que cuando llegaba a visitar esa tumba en particular seria un dia dificil.

-Me lo debes Amado – su voz hizo eco por toda la caverna – No sólo por nuestro hijo que corre peligro ya que es una amenaza para Damian Darhk, si no por tu segundo hijo que recogí de las calles catatónicos – la verdad caía congelando la sangre de cada uno de los murciélagos presentes, sacando el aire de la cueva.

-No juegues con eso Talia, no te atrevas a profanar a los muertos – esta vez fue Nightwing que temblaba de rabia.- Es un golpe muy bajo aun para ti. – Nightwing ya se lanzaba al ataque, Talia había tocado un nervio sin duda.

Talia esquivo y bloqueo cada golpe de los palos de esgrima del acróbata – Te equivocas, todos se equivocan – gritó ella entre cada golpe bloqueado, entre cada ataque hacia el flexible hombre. – Yo lo cuide, lo lleve con mi padre bajo la promesa de encontrar la respuesta de cómo regresó de entre los muertos, sucio, con el traje con el cual fue enterrado, las manos destrozadas – Nightwing perdió el ritmo, situación que aprovechó Talia para enterrar la espada en el hombre, pero antes de un segundo ataque el murciélago se interpuso entre los dos logrando desarmándola, un golpe vino al rostro de ella, su mejilla ardió, otra mano fue a su garganta.

- _¡ **MIENTES!,** FRENA TU JUEGO TE LO **ADVIERTO TALIA**_ – amenaza el murciélago entre la batalla que había iniciado entre los hombres de Talia y el Batclan, para su fortuna había traído con ella a Lady Shiva que se encargaba de el murciélago más letal entre ellos, el Black Bat.

-¡NO ESTOY MINTIENDO! – escupió ella – ¿Desde cuándo no te paras en su tumba? – replicó ella-, seis meses te basto para olvidarte del chico, si hubieras vigilado esa tumba entre el sexto al octavo mes estoy segura que el mejor detective hubiera encontrado rastros de violación en ella. – Talia sintió su espalda estrellarse contra la fría roca, cuando Batman la estrello.

- _Suficiente_ – gruñó el necio murciélago mostrando sus dientes como animal rabioso y herido.

-Un mes en estado vegetativo en un hospital, Cinco meses más estuvo deambulando en Gotham, pregunta a uno de los enterradores Amado- ella sonrió de lado con crueldad -, uno de ellos me confeso de la tumba vacía. – el agarre de Batman se debilitó, Talia aprovechó para darle un cabezazo, dio un giro sobre su espalda en el suelo logrando recuperar su arma para apuntarla a donde estaba el murciélago. – indaga, si estoy mintiendo permitiere que quemes el cadáver de mi padre – ella se incorporó e hizo un ademan para que frenara la batalla – Suficiente, nos retiramos.

Batman está congelado, los murciélagos esperan una orden pero no la hay, el hombre se ve pálido.

Talia camina hacia la salida, mira a los murciélagos por detrás de su hombro mientras sus hombres toman a los heridos y retroceden – Sí deseas saber dónde encontrarlo, tendrás que permitirme el acceso al pozo. Estaré en contacto.

Talia salió de la cueva dejando al grupo del Batclan completamente en shock, aun que no consiguiera su objetivo, el hecho de dejarles caer tal bomba encima y sus reacciones había valido la pena. 

* * *

Talia y sus asesinos se movieron por los tejados de Gotham hasta llegar a donde se ubicaba el helicóptero. El cuerpo de Talia se tenso, Lady Shiva lanzó unas dagas hacia la presencia oculta entre las sombras, quien esquivó sin trabajos las dagas. – Esa es forma de tratar a tu alumno – una voz gruesa reclamo el acto de Shiva.

Talia camino hacia las sombras de donde el hombre salió, sus músculos estaban notablemente tensos, Talia sabía que posiblemente estaba molesto. – Habibi - intento ella mostrarse dócil.

\- Te prometí que lo vigilaría – reclamo el hombre con el casco rojo y vestido en tonos gris oscuros con motivos rojos, un chaleco más claro – pero no voy ayudarte a resucitarlo. Y te advierto, si me usas de alguna forma con ellos, puedes sacar a All-Caste de tus alianzas. – esta vez la amenazó y no era una amenaza vacía, no permitiría que Talia destruyera el trato que hizo con Cronos.

Talia odiaba ese estúpido casco donde ocultaba por completo cualquier expresión que no fuera ira, ya que su casco estaba hecho de forma que parecía que esa horrible cosa roja estaba siempre enojada. – No es suficiente, Damian Darhk es una amenaza, cubrirá el mundo con sangre y guerra. Inocentes morirán. – ella intentó alegar a la furia por las injusticias, rascar en el fondo de los vestigios del pozo dentro del joven.

-Sabes cómo son las cosas en la Casta, yo no puedo simplemente asesinar porque sospecho que será una amenaza, no antes de que demuestre que realmente es irredimible. - El Ronin replicó, sabía que Damian Darhk era peligroso, pero no tan peligroso como el mismo Ra’s Al-Ghul, ambos hombres enfermos de poder, pero Ra tenía la experiencia de siglos, contactos, alianzas peligrosas, no solo la Liga de Asesinos, el hombre era inteligente, demasiado para que siguiera respirando en este mundo.

-¿Que te paso Ja…- el hombre levantó un dedo, ella entonces corrigió -Habibi, ¿cuando te hiciste tan débil?

-Cuida tus palabras Al-Ghul, he pagado mi deuda cuando tu padre intentó asesinarte junto con tu hermana Nyssa.- advirtió el hombre del casco rojo – No te debo nada, sin embargo estoy en esta podrida ciudad gracias a ti – gruño apuntando con su dedo en el centro del pecho de Talia. -, soy inmune a tu manipulación, estaré a tu lado hasta que Darhk demuestre ser una amenaza suficiente para que All-Caste justifique que su elegido pueda ir tras él, no antes.

El hombre giró sobre sus talones con la advertencia hecha hacia Talia. Esto la enfureció, la estaba dejando entre la espada y la pared. Por desgracia la trampa ya estaba tendida, aunque podría argumentar que robó el cadáver para no perder su alianza, pero la vida de Damian, el trono Al-Ghul estaba en juego. – TÚ ERES EL ELEGIDO, NO NECESITAS RESPONDER ANTE NADIE – los puños de Talia temblaban con furia, si Duca le hubiera enseñado lo que ella había pedido, pero en cambio le había dicho que no era digna, si ella pudiera adquirir las destrezas del Ronin no estaría ahí pidiendo ayuda para destruir a Dark o resucitar a su padre.

-Y así se hacen los tiranos Talia, no tengo miedo a hacer lo que se necesita, pero no voy a convertirme en un asesino que no diferencia entre alguien que realmente merece morir, irredimible y una victima, por que al final el tirano pierde esa perspectiva. – el hombre ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla cuando dio la respuesta solo se detuvo.

-Pero tu has cometido asesinato antes, sin necesidad de permiso, de que alguien dictara tus acciones y todos ellos eran monstruos – Talia lo reto, por que el cambio, por que cuando quería venganza, por que ahora cuando más necesitaba un paladín a su lado. Lo tomaría como hijo, ya que amante no funcionó la manipulación, lo que fuera necesario para hacer su lealtad inquebrantable.

-Por que necesitaba ser contenido antes de volverme en algo que no quiero ser. Duca me dijo que si miras el abismo, debes tener que el abismo no te mire a los ojos. Y eso hice Tal, me detuve antes que el abismo me mirara directamente. – El hombre desapareció entre las sombras.

Talia bufo enfurecida, no había nada más que se pudiera debatir o hacer, así que solo tomó el helicóptero y voló a rumbo desconocido.

Ronin miro el helicóptero despegar, se sentía inquieto “ _Solo recuerda, si ellos te descubren en menos de cinco años y recuperan lo robado el tiempo se ajustara a este momento. No te preocupes, podrás vigilar sus recuerdos, los coloque en la cámara de All-Caste. Pasando el año todos los recuerdos, hasta los tuyos seran borrados. Así que tienes ese tiempo de gracia para ir por los que quieres a tu lado.”_ la voz de Cronos zumbaba en sus oídos. Talia era manipuladora, peligrosa y lo peor sabía su secreto, pero no había otro punto a cual regresar. Ser niño otra vez en las calles no era opción, no después de todo lo que paso para sobrevivir, después de que tenía una diana en su espalda para los ex jefes de su padre, depredadores sexuales, criminales que secuestraban niños como él para abrirlos en canal y vender sus órganos o otros que estaban en busca de nuevos talentos para usarlos como carne de cañón. 

Volver al cementerio catatónico, tampoco era una elección, así que solo le dejo el punto de partida cuando había terminado de entrenar en manos de Talia, que lo había sacado de All-Caste con la promesa de venganza fue el momento que Cronos decidió llevarlo en agradecimiento por sus servicios.

Sabía que era lo correcto para todos, tal vez había sido egoísta al no pedir que fuera antes de conocerlo, antes de robar esas estúpidas llantas, pero Jason quería recordar que en algún momento de su vida fue feliz. Scarlet lo necesitaba y ahora había logrado ayudarla, quería a Roy de vuelta en su vida, solo tendría que esperar un poco, pero sobre todo quería estar con la mujer que amaba.

Cerró los ojos, necesitaba salir de Gotham, pero no podía dejar al niño sin vigilar ya una vez lo sacó de las garras de los Al-Ghul logrando convencer a su madre de llevarlo con su padre orquestando una amenaza ficticia que haría llevar a Talia a la conjetura que su hijo estaba siendo cazado por sus enemigos, llevando a Damian no a los 10 años, si no a los 7, aunque ya Talia lo había arruinado un poco. 

“ _Dime que puedo darte a cambio” preguntó Cronos._

_” Jason necesitaba el entrenamiento de Batman para ayudar a los que no podían hacerlo. Regresar al momento en que Sheila lo vendió fue desechado, Jason no quería ser más un murciélago, las cosas con Bruce ya estaban arruinadas en ese entonces, realmente ser solo un sustituto de Dick lo tenía agotado, nunca podría llenar esos zapatos. Dudaba que alguien pudiera, ni siquiera Tim podía brillar tanto como Grayson, a pesar que para su gusto Tim era mucho mejor héroe que el mismo Dick Grayson. Pero ser hijo de Wayne era lo que más había amado y sobre todo quería encontrarla a ella. “Regresar en él tiempo, puedes logar que no repita mis acciones, no volver con los murciélagos después de mi muerte. Nunca volver a ellos” dijo en voz alta arrebatando el aire de los pulmones de cada capa en el lugar, no tan solo los murciélagos se sorprendieron, la Liga, la Young Justice y otros ante la confesión del joven._

_Cronos asintió “Hecho” entonces Jason sonrió amplio y ancho, no le importo los gritos, las preguntas y algunas súplicas, solo entro a la luz donde su pasado seria retomado y su futuro rescrito._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Señores los que lo pidieron ahi lo tienen, no me gusta mucho continuar algo que hago en un disparo, siento que lo arruino.  
> Sin embargo mocosos consentidos he aquí la segunda parte.  
> Ya saben si hay alguna historia que quieran que de prioridad solo comenten.  
> También me estoy basando en las felicitaciones y comentarios para continuar o no con una historia.
> 
> Gracias y felices lecturas.

**En un tiempo ahora perdido.**

Lo que estaba sucediendo era el completo fracaso de todas las asociaciones formadas por los héroes, habían muertos y heridos por doquier. La trinidad mal trecha decidió hacer un llamado a algunos villanos que consideraban que podían serles útil, entre ellos estaba Azrael, Luthor y Red Hood que a pesar de ser un antihéroe la comunidad de las capas lo tenía clasificado como un villano o un mercenario casi de la misma categoría de Deathstroke los ignorantes.

El designado para llamar a Hood fue Drake, debido a que Bargirl o Oracle ya hacia tiempo que había roto la relación que tenían debido a los constantes episodios de ira por parte de Barbara, algo había cambiado a Barbara, tal vez fue el acumulo de muchas cosas, el trauma que dejó el Joker que aparentemente había manejado de forma muy superior a Bruce y a Jason, la ruptura con Dick Grayson, servir de mediadora con Batman y los otros acabaron por volverla una mujer iracunda que no tardaba en desplegar sus juicios ante cualquiera con un aire de superioridad. Obviamente era menos dura con Dick si no había una mujer en medio del conflicto porque entonces su rabiar gorgoreaba en su garganta, pero en especial solía tener arrebatos desde burlas sutiles, hasta gritos y reproches hacia Jason. Eso hizo que el puente de comunicación se quemara. 

El primero en la lista sería Alfred si no estuviera muerto, Dick desde que casi asesina a Duela y su falta de arrepentimiento hacia los agravios hacia Jason hicieron que el camino recorrido que habían tenido hacia la hermandad se viera retrocedido a las épocas cuando Jason era un niño y Nightwing era una perra con él. Damian bueno apesar de regresar a la familia después de tomar el camino que Hood una vez tomó, se le recibió con bombos y platillos, el no tan mocoso aprendió poco y seguía señalando a Jason como el mas grande error de Batman y de la casa Wayne. 

Bruce por su parte permite todo eso y alentaba la situación negativa hacia Jason, con migajas de pertenecer a la familia atraía a Hood (no a Jason) a las emergencias, la ultima llamada como siempre y el primero en ser escudriñado por todos. Cuando Hood estaba en Gotham y el murciélago sin mucho que hacer se las arreglaba para intervenir en sus misiones, de la misma forma si la misión era de gran importancia desde su punto de vista, hacia a un lado el avance de Hood en esta e interviene, dos veces casi logra hacer que maten a Hood y otras tres casi logra arruinarlas. Pero como siempre en vez de asumir su error, señaló a Hood y su imprudencia. No tardo mucho para que tanto Damian-Blackwing como Nightwing siguieran su ejemplo. Fue entonces donde Hood llego al limite. Hood se volvió brutal, robaba y saqueaba a los delincuentes, mientras como Jason Todd fundaba albergues y hospitales dentro de las zonas más pobres, donde la Fundación Wayne no se atrevía debido a su alto nivel de criminalidad. Una vez que logró hacerles entender que ese era territorio de Red Hood y que si se atrevían a poner un pie, regla o no del murciélago, ellos abandonarían su territorio con los pies por delante. Eso causó la ira de los murciélagos, pero el trabajo ya estaba hecho, así que solo contrato policías corruptos y un ejército que entreno de criminales de baja monta fieles a sus vecindarios y salió de Gotham, quemó casas seguras, y desapareció del radar de todos.

Meses no se supo ni de Jason, ni de Hood, hasta el quinto mes fue avistado en Siria, dentro del caos de una guerra, pero cuando la JL decidió intervenir ya había abandonado el conflicto con el tirano en el gobierno derrotado, la JL solo llego para hacer unos cuantos arrestos y llevarse el crédito a nivel internacional.

Algunas veces aparecía en territorio de los Estados Unidos, Metropolis, San Francisco, NY, Detroit, la misma Gotham, para desmantelar redes de tráfico. Entraba y salia rapido antes de que llegaran, era un fantasma. A pesar de que había dejado de ser letal desde que dejó al Batclan, las capas lo consideraban peligroso e inestable.

En un encuentro que Drake tuvo con Ra y su Liga de Asesinos donde casi le cuesta la vida, después de un año se topo con Red Hood quien lo sacó de la trampa. La primera reacción de Drake fue arrojarse encima de Hood a golpes y reclamos de por que lo había abandonado.Hood no tuvo corazón para rechazar a su hermano, no a este que tanto daño le había hecho en el pasado, se lo debía y en cierto grado también deseaba tener algún tipo de familiar en su vida. Así que intercambiaron números y quemadores con constancia, pocas veces se veían, pero solían enviarse mensajes de vez en cuando.

La llamada a su quemador lo sorprendió pero no demasiado, Jason también estaba organizando a su gente después del último ataque de Trygon, al parecer Hood se había ganado la enemistad del demonio cuando no solo lo encerraron, si no cuando Hood volvió para liberar a Biz de su prisión. Jason salió de la habitacion donde tenían a Raven descansando y contesto la llamada - ¿Qué puedo hacer por tu culo flaco?

-Hood, necesitamos tu ayuda. Todas las manos posibles - Tim escucho un gruñido de descontento por el auricular, era claro que estaba siendo escuchada la conversación o parte de esta, por que de otra forma seria Jay o el sonido de pelea de fondo cuando necesitaba de su apoyo lejos de los murciélagos entrometidos - Hood, no te llamaría si no estuvimos desesperados.

-Mierda Pato, doble mierda. pfff con quienes tengo que lidiar. - gruño furioso entre dientes, por que el destino no lo dejaba tranquilo, solo había pasado un año y medio lejos de todas esas estúpidas capas, con excepción obvia de Tim, a veces de Zatanna y Constantine que se había topado en su lucha con los demonios. Cuando se enteraron de que el ocupaba el lugar como el elegido, de inmediato ambos querían una alianza con All-Caste de forma permanente a cambio de hablar con los otros héroes de sus progresos y dejar de ser visto como un criminal, pero Hood rechazó la oferta, sabiendo que solo los usarían y buscarían como controlar a la Casta por ser Jason el líder.

Y como fue predicho a pesar de que Zatanna restregó en la misma cara de Batman el cambio de Hood hacia una letalidad solo cuando era necesaria, siendo este cambio gracias a All-Caste y no al mismo Bat-clan, Batman se negó a que Hood fuera sacado de la base de datos como un criminal.

Tim se desinfló visiblemente - Con todos, incluyendo la JL.

-Olvidalo, definitivamente puedes decirles que se vayan a la mierda - grito Jason por el auricular, Tim tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oreja. Batman estaba a punto de intervenir pero Tim le negó el teléfono sacándole un gruñido. - Hood ellos estan ofreciendo limpiar tu expediente, no mas vigilancia sobre ti o All-Caste.

Ante la declaración Jason empezó a reír casi histérico provocando una expresion de preocupacion en Tim. Batman le arrebató el teléfono - Hood - intento pero Jason continuaba riendo sin parar - Hood, para y escúchame. - la boca del murciélago se funcio inconforme y molesto, parecía que Jason no podía siquiera respirar de la risa. - VETE A LA MIERDA VIEJO - grito cuando logro calmarse - tu ofrecimiento no tiene valor para mi, en primero ni siquiera sabes donde estoy, en segundo silo supieras no podrían llegar a mi, sin que el lugar los rechazara, ni aun tu novio el boy scout y en tercero pueden meterse el registro por donde no les da el sol. 

Tim al ver el temblor del puño cerrado de Batman le arrebató el teléfono - Demonios B, déjame esto a mi, si no quieres que cuelgue y no podamos contactarlo - Tim volvió hacerse cargo de la conversación - Hood, solo escucha, Hay un trato. No digas nada después de que termine, al menos no de inmediato. Necesito que tengas todo el panorama.

Jason quedó en silencio mientras caminaba por los jardines de All-Caste en busca de un poco de tranquilidad para su ira, se sentó en una roca, a su alrededor la hierba crece de forma salvaje, las flores se balanceaban con el viento y las cascadas arrullaban el silencio del lugar.

Tim continuo - Hace tres meses se llevó una unión entre Darkside, Morbius y Nekron como si no fuera suficiente uno solo de ellos para volver a toda la Liga loca, ellos atacaron a Cronos, tu sabes la deidad que controla el tiempo. Intentamos detenerlos pero tal alianza hizo imposible llevar a cabo tal empresa. Como resultado, en el caos el designio y la Kronsphere fueron robadas de manos de Cronos. Lo que intuimos y luego confirmamos de su plan es que ellos tienen la intención de viajar al pasado con la Krnosphere y con el designio que son un tipo de prismáticos ver las posibilidades de sus acciones, de esta forma la acciones que emprendieran les llevaría a la victoria indiscutible. Esto nos lo confirmó Flash, ya que han cambiado algunas lineas del tiempo en otros universos, ahora se dirigen hacia nuestra tierra para destruirnos.

Jason quedo un momento en silencio, digiriendo cada palabra dicha por Tim - Demonios Bro, esto suena como, demasiado. 

-Y lo es Hood, ten lo por seguro - Tim se levantó y paso su mano por sus negras hebras mientras caminaba sacando la tensión de su cuerpo.

Otro momento en silencio, Tim podía escuchar por la linea los engranes del cerebro de Hood - Lo único que no entiendo es por que yo. Demonios Tim tienen hay personas de gran calibre, gente con super fuerza y poderes. No veo como yo voy a serles util. 

Tim dio una mirada hacia los otros antes de tomar aire y sacarlo de sus pulmones en un intento de relajarse y no echar todo por la borda con el explosivo Hood - All-Caste y las All-Blade, sabemos por Zatanna que el poder de la Casta a incrementado, al igual que tu habilidad y espíritu haciendo que tus Blades crezcan en poder, se hicieron cálculos y tal vez tus armas pueden ser las únicas para cortar la cadena del Timers de la Kronosphera, para liberarla de su usuario actual. 

-Hood ellos ya sometieron tres tierras y destruyeron otras cinco, inocentes están muriendo y el trato sigue vigente. -añadió Tim.

Todos lucían nerviosos mirando el lenguaje corporal de Tim, las All-Blades eran su única esperanza junto con el portador debido a que Superman en su intento por liberar la Kronosphera había resultado herido, un brazo perdido fue el resultado. Dudaban que la espada de Diana fuera una solución, sobre todo cuando Nekron dio forma a un escudo con el anillo negro partiéndola a la mitad. "Ningún metal conocido puede romper la cadena por si mismo," advirtió el padre del tiempo, "no es algo hecho por ninguna aleación conocida, es una cadena hecha por el espíritu del tiempo"

Las All-Blades eran espadas formadas de forma similar a los anillos de el cuerpo de Linternas, era el espíritu mismo de Jason quien las invocaba y les daba fuerza, una espada entre lo físico, magia y espíritu. Secretamente la trinidad de la JL tenía otros planes para las espadas y los monjes de All-Caste.

-Hood te necesitamos aquí junto con All-Caste antes de dos días, en cuanto sea posible. De otra forma no podrás entrar en la speed force y se verán afectados por los cambios que la Alianza Oscura haga sobre nuestra tierra. - advirtió TIm, ahora solo faltaba la respuesta de Jason.

-Voy a preparar a mi gente - fue lo último que dijo y colgó.

Drake suspiro aliviado - Esta dentro.- anuncio, Batman dio una rapida mirada a Superman y Wonder Woman, era momento para el plan de contención para Red Hood.


	3. Chapter 3

Batman ha estado inquieto desde la conversación con Talia, ha dejado en custodia a Damian con Orphan y Spoiler, mientras Nightwing, Red Robin y la ahora ex-Oracle y de nuevo Batgirl-Barbara barría la ciudad en busca de algún avistamiento de la Liga o Damien Darhk. Bruce les informo que se les uniría más tarde.

-¿Está seguro de esto amo Bruce?- Alfred lucia abrumado.

-Es la única forma de saberlo- Bruce camino hacia la salida de la mansión con un overol en la mano. 

Alfred se desinfló - Está todo listo, el personal del cementerio ha sido enterado, todo se llevará bajo estricta confidencialidad. - la idea de perturbar el descanso de su nieto, un segundo hijo perturbaba a Alfred, ya había sido doloroso perderlo, lo extrañaba casi todos los días, una vida tan joven que había sido arrebatada de forma tan sádica había dejado huella cada persona que conoció al niño. Sin decir mas abrió la puerta y salio detras de Bruce para conducir la gran limosina que se encontraba estacionada a pocos metros.

  


-Elegido, ¿para que me has llamado? - pregunto molesta Essence, le incomodaba salir de All-Caste si no era para perseguir a los Untitled, odiaba como latia su corazon cada vez que se encontraba cerca de Jason, a pesar de que ella fue quien le rompio el corazon en el pasado, fue Jason quien le negó una segunda oportunidad cuando regresó a tomar su lugar en medio de la masacre de los monjes por los Untitled, por desgracia Jason llego tarde para evitar que Ducra fuera herida de gravedad, casi la pierden, fue en ese momento que Ducra envio a Jason para probarse a si mismo y tomar el liderazgo de All-Caste. Esa noche, la noche antes de que Jason emprendiera si viaje Essence lo esperó pacientemente en sus habitaciones, sin prenda alguna ella se acercó ofreciéndole, por un momento la bruma del deseo se hizo cargo de los dos, los besos fueron hambrientos, las manos tocaban sus cuerpos con necesidad, ella empezó a despojarlo de sus ropas, cuando llego a su cintura tomando el borde del dobladillo de sus pantalones Jason la detuvo, ambos jadearon, pero él negó la satisfacción de sus deseos, solo tomo la camisa desechada en el piso y salió "Esto no es correcto Essence, estás herida por tu madre, te amo, pero no de la misma forma que te ame en el pasado, tu traición me dolio, rompió lo que una vez tuvimos" con eso Jason desapareció de la habitacion. 

Essence odiaba las cosquillas que le causaban bajo la piel, si embargo no había nada que recriminar fue ella quien tomó las malas decisiones. -Necesito tu ayuda - pidió Jason, ella no estaba obligada a obedecer, no totalmente, Jason podía usar su legitimidad como primer líder de la Casta, pero no le gustaba jugar sucio, no si no era necesario. - Essence, no te lo pediría si no fuera importante, eres en la única que confió para dicha empresa. 

Essence se movió incómoda, Jason pudo leerla - Solo escúchame, hay cosas en juego, el presente, el futuro será cambiado por que no me es posible estar en dos lados a la vez. - Entonces fue cuando lo sintió. 

Gracias a la maquinaria Bruce pudo desenterrar el ataúd de Jason, parecía intacto. Tomó la barra, la empuño en uno de los costados, llenó sus pulmones de aire esperando encontrar el cuerpo de Jason dentro. Sabia que seria golpeado por terribles recuerdos al ver el cuerpo descompuesto de su hijo muerto hace años. La madera crujió, su estómago cayó, saco la barra y la hundió en el otro costado la madera crujió, Bruce tomó la tapa sintió que su corazón bombeaba demasiado rápido cuando abrió la tapa y encontro el sarcofago vacio.

Jason sintió que la sangre lo abandonaba, dio pasos hacia atrás - Jason ¿que pasa?

El sello había sido roto, -Ellos lo saben - jadeo, Jason había dejado un sello mágico cortesía de Constantine previendo que eso pudiera saber, pero aun era demasiado pronto, tu tiempo de gracia todavía no pasaba. Definitivamente Talia lo había jodido en grande, era el único eslabón suelto.


	4. Hotaru y Jason.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotaru se escondió entre la esperanza hierba no lejos de la gran roca donde Jason se sentaba, su estómago se arremolino al ver a su esposa, sin embargo empujo el sentimiento de celos abajo y espero. Aika se sentó junto a Jason dejando una canasta a lado de los dos, Jason metió la mano y extendió una manta en el paso y luego tomó la canasta para ponerla sobre la gran manta, cruzó sus piernas y ayudó a sacar los alimentos. Ambos tenían una charla amena, esa tarde fue la primera vez que escucho a Jason realmente reir, pero sintió otra punzada cuando Jason no era el único, su esposa se reía tanto que tuvo que limpiar lagrimas de sus ojos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vio a Aika reír de esa forma, para ser preciso desde que perdieron a sus hijos. Luego se separaron amistosamente y Jason volvió a su entrenamiento.
> 
> Hotaru no dijo nada de lo que descubrió sintió la punzada de los celos y desconfianza

**En un tiempo perdido**

Tim esperaba nervioso en la entrada, todas las capas estaban aguardando la llegada de la última adquisición en las instalaciones, mientras Tim miraba nerviosamente la puerta, Ra's vociferaba la impuntualidad descontento por la espera haciendo más tensa la atmósfera del lugar, Luthor por su parte estaba curioso, Deathstroke tenía intenciones de robar las famosas espadas una vez acabada la misión para añadirlas a su colección personal, Slade pensaba que las apuestas hacia el niño era más una artimaña por controlarlo que por la real capacidad de Hood, hace mucho tiempo que había combatido con contra el niño, bueno en ese entonces era más niño que hombre y no había notado gran excepcionalidad más allá de cualquier murciélago. 

La puerta permaneció intacta acta cuando una alarma de intrusión hizo que las luces parpadearan entre el blanco y rojo mientras sonaba, los integrantes de la JL empezaron a movilizarse nerviosos, buscaban en las cámaras en un intento por localizar al o a los invasores de su recinto. 

Un humo negro empezó a ser visible, todos lo rodearon esperando lo peor. Una mujer de cabello blanco empezó a visualizarse, cuando iban por ella fueron segados por una luz cegadora con rojas como el fuego con destellos dorados y morados, la luz se expande detrás de la mujer de cabello blanco y ojos completamente negros completamente vestida con una armadura negra de cuerpo curvado, sus rasgos con una mezcal de tipo oriental y occidental era hermosa y de cuerpo llamativo, pero con una dureza que todo en ella gritaba que era una guerrera, vestimenta blancas algunas con armaduras plateadas con decoraciones de diversos colores entraron.

-Detenganse, son la Casta - grito Talia ordenando a sus hombres e informando a las capas. No se puede decir que el ambiente se relajo, simplemente cambio de tensión a tenso. 

Batman busco con la vista al hombre que había abandonado el nido, al Batclan, con él su código y familia en el grupo de monjes. La luz resplandeció obligándolos a cubrir sus ojos antes de desvanecerse. Fue el último en entrar ahora se abría paso entre los monjes, alto e imponente su armadura había cambiado, no mas murciélago, ni siquiera el antiguo emblema rojo que había diseñado, ahora portaba en un morado el emblema de la casta cerca de su corazón, su armadura cubría todo el cuerpo, guantes con cuchillos retráctiles en sus costados y puños, botas tipo militar cubiertas por un metal a lo largo de sus espinillas y rodilleras, todo en un gris casi negro a excepción del chaleco blanco, sin embargo su casco rojo seguía ahí, con mejores por lo que podía verse, el hombre era un arsenal completo, dos espadas, puñales y sus dos pistolas. El líder de la casta quedo enfrente, a lado izquierdo de él la mujer de cabellos blancos, a su derecho un samurái no tal alto ni construido como el elegido pero imponente de ojos de serpiente y movimientos rápidos, posiblemente más joven que Bruce.

Los líderes de la JL se acercaron hacia donde el elegido se encontraba, cinco hombres con gran velocidad se pusieron en cuña sacando sus armas - No pueden acercarse más a elegido - ordenó uno de ellos. La trinidad quedó congelada, compartiendo miradas. 

-Tranquilos, bajen las armas - ordenó Jason.

-Elegido, detectamos hostilidad en ellos. - gritó uno de sus hombres, visiblemente toda la Casta estaba tensa, detrás de la cuña los monjes habían dando una formación en orbe.

-Ellos son hostiles por naturaleza a mi persona, vayan acostumbrándose - rebatió Jason enterrado entre la multitud sobre protectora. - Estamos aquí para una tregua, así que no quiero volver a repetirme, bajen las armas y tomen un descanso. - los monjes obedecieron abriéndose a su formación original, ahora estaba a la vista Hood. Batman se preguntó ¿Cuándo había crecido más? pero era la pregunta equivocada, Jason solía enconcharse en presencia de los murciélagos inseguro de su posición dentro del Clan, dentro de su supuesta familia pero ahora estaba por completo erguido, la barbilla elevada su columna completamente recta, los hombros por completo hacia atrás, porte que adquiría cuando no estaba junto a ellos, Roy se lo había hecho notar cuando llegó a los 21 años un poco después que se recuperó de aquella golpiza "Jaybird eres más alto que Bruce, por que en esta foto pareces más bajo por pocas pulgadas" le señaló una foto vieja donde Hood estaba aun lado de Batman frente a frente captada por un periodista, mientras buscaba cualquier información que indicara que Batman estaba cazando a Red Hood. 

-Necesitamos discutir unas cosas con su líder en la sala de guerra - Wonder Woman fue quien decidió ser la primera en interceder por la liga. En un movimiento para asombro de los presentes Hood dio un giro hacia el hombre de su derecha, chasqueo los pies, junto las manos y bajo la cabeza - Maestro - uuuf eso fue como si a Bruce le sacaran el aire, el hombre samurái se giró sin chasquear los talones dándole el mismo saludo de respeto. - Elegido, deje todo en mis manos. - ambos hombres se irguieron, Hood hizo una seña para que uno de los monjes trajera a Raven.

-Raven - grito Damian quien salió del grupo y quito a Raven su novia extraviada del monje, previendo la estupidez de los juicios innecesarios de Damian, Jason fue el primero en hablar. - Necesita descanso, tuvimos una pelea reñida con su padre, no pudimos salir de All-Caste hasta asegurar a Tygon en una prisión adecuada, hasta que ella pueda recuperarse. Motivo de nuestra tardanza. 

Raven asintió con la cabeza - De no ser por él posiblemente hubiera muerto - confiesa, Damian desvió la mirada a Hood asiente con la cabeza dando las gracias sin voz, Hood responde con el mismo gesto y desvía su atención a Essence.

Hood y Essence caminaron hacia la trinidad, cada paso dado con seguridad, de la autoconfianza destruida por ellos no había quedado nada. Jason se paró frente a Batman quien tuvo que levantar la mirada un poco para ver a las lentillas blancas del casco. - Los seguimos - le hablo como si se le dirigiera a un extraño, eso fue un segundo golpe.

Batman parecía congelado quería arrancar ese estúpido casco para realmente tirar esa charada de indiferencia por parte de Jason. -Por acá - interrumpió Clark la lucha de miradas detrás de las lentillas. Jason ignoro por completo a Batman pasando de largo para seguir a Superman y Wonder Woman junto con Essence. Batman se despabiló y se unió. Una vez reunidos solo los héroes, dejando a los aliados de dudosa reputación Jason tuvo la cortesía de presentar a Essence. - Señores, Señoras ella es Essence mi segunda al mando, Essence bueno ya sabes quienes son. - desplego la silla para que Essence tomara asiento. 

Batman aclaró la garganta - Pensé que ese era el hombre que dejaste a cargo.

El maldito murciélago metiéndose donde no le llaman. Jason sonrió detrás de su casco preparando la estocada. - El maestro Hotaru Aoyama el " _dragón de Kai_ " es mi mentor y un padre para mí, está aquí porque así decidió y al _Dragon de Kai_ no se le dice _no_. - los murmullos empezaron a correr, pero no opacaron ni para Dick, ni para Clark el crujido de los nudillos de Batman. El Dragon de Kai era un guerrero legendario que solo la elite de las artes marciales podía aspirar, Shiva no pudo llegar a conformar parte de la elite, Richard Dragon fue rezado para ser tomado como aprendiz del poderoso guerrero a pesar de que logró entrar en dicho grupo. Ra's hubiera dado parte de su pozo por tener un pupilo a medio entrenar directo del maestro más grande de las artes marciales.

-Hood, - interrumpió Nightwing - sabemos que tienes grandes discrepancias con algunos aliados temporales que hemos adquirido, ¿tenemos tu promesa que respetaras las alianzas y no arremetas contra ellos? - todas las miradas se dirigieron a Hood.

-Lo pondré así de claro para ti **Nightwing** , este no es mi circo y esos no son mis monos, mientras no se metan en mi camino, con mi gente o con mi personal, ustedes pueden traer hasta al Joker a jugar a ser apuñalados por la espalda. No me importan sus nimiedades. - Jason sacudió la mano como si nada recargándose en su respaldo, ninguno del batclan, ni otros héroes creían mucho en las palabras de Hood, pero era aceptarlo o verlo irse. Como si Jason les leyera la mente - Señores - dijo exasperado. - no me están haciendo un favor, nosotros ya estábamos haciendo preparativos para esta pelea por nuestro lado, existen otros métodos aparte de la speed forma, para su incredulidad de no ser afectados por los cambios temporales. Si tiene dudas de nuestra participación, es el momento de hacer su mierda a un lado, quitarse del camino y dejarnos partir, ustedes me convocaron no fue lo contrario - Jason puntualizo verbalmente cada palabra junto con su dedo golpeando en la mesa. 

Todos se pusieron rígidos, Batman apretó la mandíbula, Nightwing crujió los nudillos, Kyle y Hal parpadearon hacia Jason, Diana solo suspiro junto con Tim. - Podemos realmente poner serios aquí y dejar de perder el tiempo con preguntas estúpidas que claramente no nos están llevando a nada. Una completa perdida de tiempo - bufó golpeando sus dedos en la mesa.

-Hood tiene razón necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo en el plan establecido y la participación de All-Caste en esta situación y acertadamente no tenemos tiempo - Diana empezó a explicarle a Jason el plan, tanto como Jason y Essence llegaron a rebatir errores en este, señalaron errores y Jason dio soluciones a las estrategias. No hubo protesta, las tácticas estaban bien establecidas, los puntos aclarados, Batman miraba lo mucho que Jason había crecido en ese campo, pero no estaba del todo equivocado, Jason era mejor estratega que el mismo Batman, cuando ambos pelearon Red Hood se lo dejó claro en su época oscura, pero su emotividad al final ganaba la lucha contra los murmullos del pozo, pero Batman solo tomo eso como una falla en vez de ver lo que realmente era, un logro derribar a los demonios que no pertenecían por naturaleza a Jason si no secuelas de lo que el pozo le regalo. Cuando el Dragon de Kai lo tomó como pupilo viendo no solo en Jason el potencial, sino la maldición que cargaba y lo ferozmente que luchaba contra ella, primero apiadarse del muchacho; fue así como inicio, Hotaru Aoyama lo sometió a entrenamiento para controlar la maldición a la que lo sometieron involuntariamente, el mismo Aoyama había sido víctima de una maldición similar, la que no pudo derribar por si mismo hasta matar a la hechicera que lo casi matado, su corazón de detuvo lo suficiente para que un Kasha intentara robarle su alma, desde entonces era cazado por los Kashas demonios que esa mujer enviaba para torturarlo, provocando una ira incontenible, en venganza por haber asesinado a su hermano en una pelea justa. El Dragon de Kai se ve tan reflejado en Jason que a pesar que el joven no pertenecía a la élite de los maestros marciales lo acogió, para asombro de su maestro Jason pudo lograr lo que el mismo Hotaru no pudo, no sólo logró mantener abajo a sus demonios, si no que supo usarlos cuando la situación lo ameritaba, doble furia daba el doble de su fuerza, las heridas se curaban más rápido, el dolor en la batalla era casi inexistente. En ese momento el verde del pozo no era lo único que destellaba en los ojos de Jason, si no también un violeta invadía su azul verdoso natural. Al paso del tiempo el alumno se volvió en su orgullo, luego en un hijo que le fue negado y arrebatado, si su hijo hubiera nacido tendría la edad de Jason. 

Jason le dio a Hotaru más de un reto a vencer, no solo era el pozo, no solo era que Jason obtuviera la confianza y el niño viera su propio potencial. La desconfianza de un corazón constantemente traicionado fue la prueba más difícil para su maestro, en ese momento el maestro se volvió en aprendiz, podía ver en Jason la necesidad de ser amado, pero también la desconfianza como el lobo de Gubbia, tal como el lobo malinterpretado lo fue Jason quien pesaron que solo lo había infundido su rencor Luzbel o Beliaque ocasionando que asesinara personas y asolara callejones, pero nadie vio que luchaba contra personas perversas, que había dolor y necesidad en su corazón. Cuando el lobo se volvió manso fue como Jason volviendo a la familia, fue lo dócil que puede ser un animal salvaje, lamió la mano que fue amable con él, cuando Alfred al igual que San Francisco estaba, la gente era civilizada con él lobo, al igual que el lobo Jason se conformó con las migajas, pero cuando su benefactor desapareció las personas se volvieron contra el lobo, en caso de Jason para su desgracia eso paso antes y su benefactor no hizo nada más que mirar hacia otro lado. Pero a diferencia del lobo Jason no había subido al monte a recomenzar su aullido y saña, a pesar que su familia lo vio como tal, Jason solo se aseguro de no dar tregua a su furor a los malvados, dejó correr su ira en los fuegos de Moloch y de Satanás para que no tocaran a su gente jamás. Luego se retiró a las montañas en soledad, perdido, para ser encontrado. 

Hotaru fue paciente, amoroso, Jason se acercaba siempre con cuidado hasta que logró vencer las barreras del muchacho y se juró que nunca traicionaría su confianza, Jason no era un sustituto, el había ganado su amor y confianza por si mismo, sabía que el muchacho esperaba en cualquier momento ser sustituido, echado o traicionado, eso no cambiaría, pero Hotaru se tomaría una vida para demostrarle que no era así. Entonces Hotaru le abrió las puertas a las bibliotecas prohibidas, llenas de conocimiento antiguo y oculto, complemento su educación con los mejores tutores. Pudo ver entonces que el niño se enamoró de él. Aika era una historia diferente para Jason, ambos se enamoraron cuando se vieron, la señora Aoyama era una dama de excepcional gentileza y belleza tanto interna como externa, ella llevaba la comida a su fiel esposo todos los días, cuando conoció a Jason pateando furiosamente las piedras del suelo y despotricando juramentos hacia su esposo, ella rio encantadoramente. Cuando ella se presentó como la esposa del Dragon Jason se puso de todos colores avergonzado por su vocabulario, ambos se sentaron en una breve plática. Después de ese día ella salia del monasterio con dos comidas extras, ambos hablaban de filosofía, libros, la vida el silvestre exterior del monasterio mientras compartían la comida.

Entonces supo de Anzu, una vieja y maltratada foto que la mujer guardaba, una hermosa mujer oriental de finos rasgos, de cuerpo delgado pero fortalecido de una forma similar al de Cassandra, entrenada por su padre a tal perfección que fue la portadora del "Tigre de Kai" fue asesinada. Fudo el hermano de la hechicera se había enamorado de Aika años atrás, pido la mano en matrimonio a sus padres, los cuales aceptaron Aika no sabe si fue ambición o miedo, ya que el hechicero era poderoso y rico. Ella se negó, su corazón pertenecía a Hotaru quien demostraba su valía en el monasterio, su sueño era ser uno de los 7 pilares samuráis de la elite. Muchos dudaban que un campesino huérfano pudiera lograr tal empresa cuando guerreros prominentes de familias de sangre pura se disputaban el título por generaciones.

Ambos se casaron en secreto, esa noche Aika quedó embarazada de Anzu, Hotaru pidió refugio para Akira con su maestro el gran Isao guerrero Mono del Kai, entonces él la envió con su hermana. Cuando Aiko tuvo 3 años su padre portó la armadura del Dragón de Kai, e inició un entrenamiento divertido, luego sin pensarlo padre e hija gozaban de dichos juegos, cuando Anzu cumplió 17 años su madre se embarazó por segunda vez, un varón que llevaría el apellido de su padre o eso pensaron. 

Fudo había estado rastreando a Aika, pero su búsqueda se vio interrumpida por enfrentamientos, cuando regresó después de años de batalla se enteró que su novia le fue robada y no solo eso estaba embarazada del hijo de Aoyama, furioso raptó a la mujer y asesinó a Anzu. Isao su antiguo maestro le llevó el cuerpo sin vida al Dragón, al ver a su amada hija muerta y saber de su esposa desaparecida Hotaru se lanzó a una guerra en contra del clan Genji, justo cuando iba a vencer a Isao el infame hechicero hizo clavar una flecha en el estómago de Aiko que terminaría con la vida de su hijo no nato de apenas de 8 meses. Hotaru decapitó de un solo golpe al hechicero con su espada.

Jason sintió lastima por la pareja, si Anzu estuviera viva tendría casi la misma edad de Dick y su hijo varón su misma edad, el pago de la herida fue que Akira quedar estéril, Hotaru se negó a anular su matrimonio, amaba a su esposa con gran pasión. Jason también se había enamorado de la historia de Anzu, su personalidad, las historias que le contaba de la rebelde Anzu lo hizo sentir como si conociera. 

Rumores mal intencionados de codiciosos guerreros se hicieron correr hasta los oídos de Hotaru, ellos murmuraban sobre encuentros fortuitos entre la esposa del Dragon y su aprendiz. Al principio hizo oídos sordos, pero luego esos rumores empezaron hacer mella de la confianza depositada a su esposa, decidido a cayara las calumnias o a encontrar la verdad, en vez de arremeter contra Jason espero pacientemente a que su esposa dejara su comida con los monjes y que Jason saliera a cazar su comida como correspondía a los guerreros en entrenamiento.

Hotaru se escondió entre la esperanza hierba no lejos de la gran roca donde Jason se sentaba, su estómago se arremolino al ver a su esposa, sin embargo empujo el sentimiento de celos abajo y espero. Aika se sentó junto a Jason dejando una canasta a lado de los dos, Jason metió la mano y extendió una manta en el paso y luego tomó la canasta para ponerla sobre la gran manta, cruzó sus piernas y ayudó a sacar los alimentos. Ambos tenían una charla amena, esa tarde fue la primera vez que escucho a Jason realmente reir, pero sintió otra punzada cuando Jason no era el único, su esposa se reía tanto que tuvo que limpiar lagrimas de sus ojos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vio a Aika reír de esa forma, para ser preciso desde que perdieron a sus hijos. Luego se separaron amistosamente y Jason volvió a su entrenamiento.

Hotaru no dijo nada de lo que descubrió sintió la punzada de los celos y desconfianza, a pesar de sus sentimientos mezquinos decidió no dar pie a estos y trato a Jason como siempre. Durante días hizo lo mismo, los resultados eran pláticas amistosas, risas, hasta el quinto día. Algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar Hotaru, cuando Aika preguntó sobre sus padres, algo en el chico se oscureció, su voz se hizo suave, por algún motivo Aika se acercó y lo abrazo, luego vio los hombros de su discípulo sacudirse por un breve lapso, luego recobró la compostura rompiendo el abrazo para secar su rostro. Hotaru quedó confundido y nervioso, Había visto guerreros derrumbarse donde Jason arremetió con crueldad. El mocoso era irrespetuoso, rebelde, espinoso pero nunca dañaba a nadie sin merecerlo, todo lo contrario a diferencia de otros solía ayudar a la servidumbre cuando podía, a veces los niños de estos se reunieron alrededor de Jason quien los mantenía entretenidos diciéndoles sabe que cosas, dándole a Hotaru más razones para afianzar su decisión de cuando lo tomó como discípulo. 

Aika acarició la mejilla del muchacho con dulzura, una que solo había visto entre Anzu y ella, luego tomó su mano y habló suavemente. Hotaru decidió después de esa día que era momento de acallar los rumores. Lo que había visto le daba la respuesta a todo. 

Al día siguiente, Hotaru espero a que Jason saliera a su furtiva reunión con su propia esposa, Hotaru había pedido que no desenvolvieran la comida de ese día, se dirigió con su comida perfectamente empacada en la gran servilleta de su esposa y camino sigilosamente para tomar desprevenida a la pareja. 

-¿Has pensado poner en estas bolitas de arroz en el centro un poco de puerco? - sugiro Jason mirando la pelota hecha con arroz y verduras. 

-Jason-san tu has de pensado cuanto tardaria hacer pequeñas bolitas de arroz para ponerles a cada una en su centro el puerco - Aika lo miro confundida pero divertida con la sugerencia.

Jason abrió la boca para protestar pero entonces barrio con si vista a Hotaru - ¡Oh mierdaa!- la bola de arroz callo en la manta blanca, mientras Jason parpadea quieto con los palillos en la mano sin moverse como un niño travieso atrapado con los crayones en medio de una obra de arte en la pared.

Hotaru reprime la risa con gran maestría, en cambio frunce el ceño enojado - ¿Jason-san no deberías estar cazando tu comida como los demas? - el hombre puso su mejor una cara de desaprobación, una de la que seguro Alfred estuviera orgulloso.

-Uh - respondió Jason después de un rato - ¿Cacé esta canasta con comida, eso cuenta? - luego con los palillos señala a Aika - ella venia con la canasta, tu sabemos como las cajitas felices. 

Aika rompe la tensión con una gran carcajada desarmando a Hotaru - Hotaru esposo deja de fingir y ven y sientate, tu comida se está enfriando. Aika se hace a un lado para darle espacio a su amado esposo, ese juego era uno que solía hacer con su hijo Anzu cuando la descubría en una de sus travesuras, para luego reír y abrazarla.

Hotaru rió tan fuerte que Jason solo abrió más los ojos confundido provocando que Hotaru se burlara de su cara al grado que tuvo que doblarse sobre su vientre mientras lo señalaba. - Bien, bien muy gracioso, me alegra que ustedes dos estén divertidos.-bufo Jason intentando sonar ofendido, pero la sonrisa contenida lo delataba, la maldita risa de Hotaru se estaba volviendo contagiosa.

A Partir de ese día los tres compartieron la comida como una familia acallando todos los rumores sobre una infidelidad entre Aika y Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok señores no hubo más votos sobre la pareja de Jason, así que quedo decidido.  
> También si desean que un trabajo se actualice antes dejen sus comentarios al respecto, veré a cual le doy más tiempo ahora que siento un poco creativa


	5. Dejavu

_Selecciona bien al guardián de sus recuerdos, una vez pasado el tiempo para reacomodar el nuevo tiempo no podrán echar atrás nada, sin embargo sus recuerdos de esta vida permanecerán como otra. - La esferas se iluminaban en el costal mágico de Cronos en las manos de Jason en ese costal era su segunda oportunidad - sin embargo si ellos encuentran sus recuerdos antes lo hecho podrá deshacerse. - advirtió._

_Hood asintió, sabía quién podría resguardar tal tesoro_.

Buce llego como una rafaga enfurecida a la mansión con el pobre mayordomo a su lado, Dick ya lo esperaba junto a Tim con el corazón en la mano, sintió las piernas flaquear cuando abrieron la gran limusina con un féretro de madera dentro. Dick no era el único con las emociones revoloteando en su estómago, Tim solo abrió sus ojos grandes, suplicando que Bruce no cayera de nuevo en una espiral descendiente con la cordura pendiendo de un hilo como hace años cuando Jason murió. - Dejense y ayuden - ladro en una orden Bruce, la voz ronca y gruesa denotando disgusto. 

Dick apretó los puños y puso su brazo frente a Tim para evitar que fuera, agradecia que Damian estaba dentro en la seguridad de la mansión. - Estás yendo muy lejos con esto - advirtió Dick - tienes idea de lo nauseabundo de esta situación, profanar así el descanso de Jason - todo dentro del acróbata era fuego e indignación. 

Bruce respondió con una mirada retadora - Lo sería si hubiera un cuerpo ahí dentro - dijo con los dientes apretados conteniendo la furia. 

Dick y Tim abrieron los ojos en toda su extensión y las cejas se dispararon hacia arriba antes de cruzar las miradas entre ellos y luego reaccionar para ayudar con el féretro de madera hermosamente acabado, una petición muy especial que hizo Bruce al mismo hombre que hizo los ataúdes de sus padres. Entre Dick y Bruce principalmente llevaron el féretro a la Batcave para que Bruce hiciera los análisis.

Dick y Tim buscaban la ubicación de Talia, tenía mucho que explicar mientras Alfred y Bruce tenían unas palabras mientras desmenuzaba los hechos, de las alarmas para evitar el robo del cuerpo de Jason. - Soy un estúpido - enfatiza Bruce molesto. 

-¿Señor? - pregunta Alfred detrás del hombre, una sensación extraña lo invade. 

-HE SIDO CIEGO, ARROGANTE, DESCUIDADO - los juicios de Bruce llegan hasta los odios de Tim y Dick quienes desvían su atención hacia el molesto Bruce. Dick decide levantarse acercándose lentamente dónde está Bruce y Alfred. 

-Sabía que este era el ataúd de Jason, busque cada señal cada pista - se recrimina a si mismo.

-¿El cuerpo de Jason fue robado de su ataúd aún con toda las medidas? - pregunta Dick. 

-Ese no es el punto - añade Bruce.

-Nunca hubo un cuerpo dentro - suspira Alfred, algo que no sucedió, pero se siente como si hubiera sucedido, un dejavu. 

-¿Alfred? - gira Bruce dejando un trozo de madera en la mesa. 

-Lo siento señor, solo fue como si esta conversación ya la hubiéramos tenido. Tonterias de un viejo - Alfred se excusa, pero la mirada de Bruce sigue sobre Alfred. 

-Es curioso que lo digas, una por que tu afirmacion es correcta y la segunda, ahora que lo dices se siente como si esto hubiera pasado. - Ambos hombres se miran mientras Bruce siente en cada poro de su piel que algo anda mal. 

-¿Uh? - pregunta inteligentemente Dick sin entender nada. 

-¿Localizaron a Talia? - Dick abre la boca para informar que todavía no han dado con ella.

-¡La tengo! - anuncia victorioso Tim - Starcity.

Sin decir nada Bruce corre a cambiarse, Talia tiene muchas cosas que responder al respecto. 

**Starcity**

Los golpes de las espadas se escuchan, las All-Blades resplandecen anteponiendose al conjuro del hechicero Damien Darhk, fue una casualidad llegar en medio del conflicto ya que Jason iba por Talia. - _LO HAS JODIDO TOTALMENTE_ \- gruño Ronin dando un giro sobre su eje para destruir otro hechizo.- _ROMPISTE TU PALABRA AL-GHUL._

\- Esto no hubiera pasado si hubieras tomando la Liga como te pedí hace años - refuto Talia deteniendo un golpe de una espada enemiga. -, o si tu padre no fuera tan necio. 

-EL NO ES MI JODIDO PADRE - Ronin disparo una rafaga de balas hiriendo a varios arqueros del hechicero.

-Gobierna conmigo - declara Talia quitando la espada de las entrañas del segundo espadachín. 

-¿Como tu amante? - bufo Ronin lanzando la espada hacia uno de los magos compañeros de Darhk, en cuanto hirió su hombro la espada fue llamada por su amo desvaneciendo de la herida del mago y formándose en la mano del Ronin. Darhk no perdio el hecho, eran unas armas formidables, desgraciadamente tanto las All-Blades como su portador eran muy difíciles de alcanzar, pocos conocían la ubicación de All-Caste y entrar al monasterio era un suicidio. - ¿Sabes lo enfermo que eso es?

Talia lo toma del brazo -Como mi hijo - lo reclama. 

Ronin frunce el ceño - Y tienes la tendencia de cogerte a tus hijos Tal, ¿en serio?

Talia cierra un poco más el espacio entre los dos - Se que amas a Damian como tu hermano, supe de tu treta para sacarlo de las garras de mi padre y permití que lo hicieras, no me arrepiento de la noche que pasamos juntos, solo lo haré si eso fue el motivo para alejarte o para que no aceptes mi oferta. Aun así las cosas pueden cambiar, tu fuiste quien me enseñó lo que era ser madre. - Jason sabía que Talia era muy manipuladora cuando se trataba de sus objetivos, sin embargo el amor de un padre era algo que extrañaba y añoraba, si no hubiera tenido a Hotaru y a Aika dudaría en darle una negativa a Talia, sin contar que aún tenía que encontrar a Anzu su hermana secuestrada.

-Que escena tan enternecedoramente retorcida- aplaudió Darhk - pero me temo que la Liga por derecho me corresponde y ustedes son solo unos traidores. 

-Por mi puedes meterte la liga por donde no te da el sol - replicó Ronin - alejate de Damian y no jodas con cosas como querer gobernar al mundo y me seguira importando un carajo tu existencia. - Jason levanto la espada señalando.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, ahora menos que se que la alianza Al-Ghul y All-Caste es obtenida mediante el Nepotismo, Darhk ahora tenía un motivo más para querer a Damian, si obtenía el poder de las All-Baldes el control de la Casta sería imparable. -, con lo que respecta a Damian Al-Ghul seguirá siendo una amenaza mientras exista para reclamar el legado de Ra's. Sin embargo puedo dejar al chico con el módico precio de las All-Blades y la Casta a mi disposición.

La ira gorgoteo en el pecho de Jason, como se atrevía a pedir algo que no estaba en trueque era un insulto para All-Caste, los monjes morirían antes de rebajarse y Jason con ellos. Rugió ante la ofensa y se lanzó hacia el mago, estaba a unos pasos de alcanzarlo cuando el sonido de una explosión resonó en el lugar, la onda expansiva arrojó a Jason y a Darhk en sentidos opuestos. Lejos y aturdido de su objetivo, Jason sacudió su cabeza incorporándose lentamente.

-Talia, tienes muchas cosas que responder - El murciélago estaba colocado dramáticamente en lo alto en una saliente del muro destruido con sus aliados colocados detrás de él. Esta iba a ser una hermosa reunión. Jason le dio una mirada asesina a Talia detrás de su máscara, iba a matar a esa mujer por meterlo en este embrollo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, en enero haré una purga, si hay algo que quieran que se quede digan. También si desean que un trabajo se le ponga especial atención en las actualizaciones, tambien hagamelo saber.   
> Son bienvenidos comentarios, criticas constructivas, ideas o lo que quieran expresar.
> 
> Un abrazo a todos.


End file.
